


20 de julio

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En Japón iba a ser el primer año que se celebrase el día del amigo. Shun supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo; ya era viernes, el sábado los negocios abrirían medio día y los domingos permanecerían cerrados.<br/>—Ropa interior...Sí —titubeó y escondió la mirada. ¡Qué no era el fin del mundo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 de julio

No faltaba mucho para el 20 de julio. A pocos días la cabeza del pobre de Shun iba a mil, ideando el regalo perfecto para su mejor amigo, y le daba coraje consigo mismo ver como ya todos tenían sus regalos muy bien empaquetados, ¡¿y él?! Nada, ni un mísero regalo de un dólar.

 

En Japón iba a ser el primer año que se celebrase el día del amigo. ¡El primer año! Y ellos, como buenos amigos que habían sido durante toda la vida, no podían dejar pasar esa fecha tan especial.

 

A tan solo cuatro días el ambiente tenso se respiraba en la mansión, mansión prácticamente vacía sin Saori y sin Tatsumi desde que se habían ido al Santuario. Demasiado para ellos cinco.

 

Shun supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo; ya era viernes, el sábado los negocios abrirían medio día y los domingos permanecerían cerrados. Tenía solo ese día, antes del lunes, para comprar algo ¡Lo que fuese! Es que... supo lo que su amigo quería, el problema residía no sólo en la crisis económica de su bolsillo, sino en la vergüenza que le daba entrar a un negocio a comprar ¡ESO!

 

Pero en fin, si era lo que Hyoga realmente quería como regalo, en su interior supo que era perfecto... pero ¿por qué a él? ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto? No era un niño, y se lo demostraría a todos.

 

Andrómeda entró nervioso a la tienda en donde una joven muchacha pelirroja lo esperaba con una sonrisa. ¿Tenía que ser mujer, joven y linda?

 

—¿Sí? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—Pues... Mire... Yo... Busco... Ropa interior...

—¿Para hombre?

—Eh... Sí —titubeó y escondió la mirada. ¡Qué no era el fin del mundo!

—¿De qué estilo?

—Pues... de diseño... con dibujos.

—¿Qué edad tiene el chico? —pregunto la dama buscando entre cajas de prendas infantiles.

—Pues... más o menos mi edad.

 

Un momento de silencio. ¿Qué chico de 15 años busca como ropa interior, ropa infantil para ser más exactos?

 

—Pues no tengo de ese talle...

—¿Ah? ¿No?

—No...

—Pero yo vi en la vidriera, la semana pasada, uno con dibujos que...

—Sí, pero esos motivos no son infantiles —rió la joven, apenas, para no abochornar al otro.

—Lo sé —confesó Shun—, es para regalar a un amigo —agregó, como si sonara a la mentira más antigua del mundo.

—Un amigo... claro...

 

Pero era cierto ¡por Zeus!

 

—Hyoga se llama... —dijo inútilmente, como si al decir un nombre la joven le creyese— Es mi mejor amigo...

—Si, pues mira tengo algunos con letras, palabras... Frases en inglés como: "Yo soy tu papi"... ¡Oh!...  —exclamó encontrando una prenda— Este tiene penes en caricaturas...

—Fue similar el que yo había visto, pero igual... siga mostrándome... —Andrómeda comenzó a sentirse más relajado.

—Si, supongo que este no era, no solemos poner estos diseños tan explícitos en la vidriera pero si algunos más ligeros... como esto... —sacó de una pequeña caja rectangular una prenda de color verde con pequeños conejos blancos y una inscripción que decía "Soy tuyo".

—¡Ese era! —exclamó contento, pero esa alegría se le borró del rostro cuando una anciana entró a la tienda— M-Me lo llevo —dijo con rapidez.

—Pero ¿el talle?

—No importa —se apuró escondiendo con premura la prenda, mientras la anciana se acercaba con curiosidad para saludar a la empleada, quien correspondió el gesto—. Está bien este —agilizó, mirando apenas y calculando el talle a ojo— Cualquier cosa ¿lo puedo venir a cambiar?

—En teoría no, pero con la bolsa no tendrás problema, además aquí en Tokio somos la única casa que maneja este tipo de lencería erótica para hombres.

 

Única en su género. Ya que es muy común hallar lencería erótica para mujeres, pero para hombres ¡era todo un logro!

 

Shun guió la mirada a la anciana, quien con un gesto despectivo le respondió su saludo de buenos días. Enseguida la voz de la muchacha lo hizo volver en sí.

 

—Disculpa... aun no has pagado...

—Oh, cierto —Volvió sobre sus pasos, sumamente apenado—. Lo siento. ¿Cuánto es?

—$74,99 —dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—¡¿CUÁNTO?!

—Setenta y cuatro dólares, con noventa y nueve centavos —volvió a repetir con voz melódica cual anunciante de supermercado.

—Tome... —cedió con gentileza un billete de cien que sacó de la billetera.

—Tú vuelto.

—Gracias —respondió Shun con la mirada gacha, podía sentir la mirada de la anciana clavándosele en el cuello.

—¡Disculpa! ¿No quieres que te lo envuelva?

—No, así está bien. Gracias.

 

Y sin más se retiro del local sintiéndose estúpido, pues si era un regalo ¿por qué le dijo que no? Ahora de seguro pensaría que era para él. De mal en peor. Por lo menos ya había salido del local y podía respirar aliviado bajo el sol de julio, sin embargo... ¡se había gastado todo! Los cien dólares, que debía dividir en cuatro, lo había destrozado con ese regalo tan peculiar. En fin, si era lo que Hyoga quería ¿por qué no regalárselo? Recordaba que esa semana, cuando caminaban juntos, se pararon frente a esa vidriera y con una sonrisa el Cisne exclamó: "¡Eso esta alucinante! Yo quiero eso... ¡Ja, ja, ja!" ¿Qué tenia de gracioso quedar como un niño? Aun peor, como un pervertido.

 

Ahora solo quedaba el regalo de su hermano mayor, de Seiya y de Shiryu. ¿Qué les regalaría con 25 dólares a los tres? Sin dudas iba a ser el peor regalo de todos.

 

…

 

Shun llegó a la Mansión y con sigilo se escabulló por las escaleras, preparó y metió todos los regalos dentro de una misma bolsa que escondió bajo la cama, donde _dormirían_ hasta el lunes por la mañana.

 

Cuando Andrómeda despertó y bajó a la sala ese 20 de Julio, todos se encontraban reunidos con una sonrisa en los labios.

 

—¿Qué esto, Ikki? —preguntó Seiya investigando su regalo con curiosidad.

—¡No lo abras aquí! —pidió el aludido algo nerviosos— Es un video.

—¿Un video?

—Sí...

 

Haciendo memoria recordó.

 

—¡Ah! El video de reproducción sexual ¿no?

 

Tanto Hyoga como Shiryu escondieron la mirada y se distrajeron con sus paquetes disimulando la embarazosa situación.

 

—Ten lagartija. Este es para ti —El Phoenix extendió un paquete macizo y rectangular.

—¡Gracias, Ikki! —se emocionó el Dragón al ver que era un libro, pero se quedó estático cuando leyó la portada— Un libro sobre... sexualidad.

—Sí —respondió el agasajador— El Kamasutra Gay.

—G-Gracias...

—Hyoga —sentenció Ikki con tono seco— Esto es tuyo.

 

El mencionado levantó la vista sorprendido. ¿Un regalo del Phoenix hacia él? Eso sí que era raro pero ¡ _vamos_! Es el día del amigo, el día ideal para dejar las diferencias de lado.

 

—Un cinturón de castidad —se decepcionó el ruso.

—Sí, sé que lo necesitarás —murmuró Ikki, primero con una sonrisa malvada, luego fulminando con la mirada—. Hermanito —lo llamó— baja, no te quedarás toda la mañana en la escalera. Ven, que tengo tu regalo.

 

Con una sonrisa se unió a la "fiesta".

 

—¡Gracias, hermano! —con impaciencia el joven rompió el papel que envolvía su regalo, sorprendiéndose con el mismo.

—Es una ferrari, a escala. Original y de colección. Creo que ya estás grande para los autos de juguete, por eso te compré este.

—Oh, hermano... es precioso. ¡Gracias! —Shun no supo si enojarse por ver como aun lo seguía tratando como a un niño, o ponerse contento por haber recibido ese regalo y no un auto de plástico, un camión o algo por el estilo.

—Bien, Ikki —distrajo el Pegasus volviendo por las escaleras. ¿Cuándo había desaparecido?— Me costó recordar donde había escondido los regalos, pero aquí está el tuyo. Y el tuyo, Shiryu —se lo dio a su amigo—. Hyoga ten, y Shun... espero que te guste...

 

Todos paquetes de diversos tamaños, y la primera exclamación del Phoenix.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me tratas de sucio o de oloroso?!

—Ese perfume es muy masculino y muy caro —se ofendió el menor.

—Lo sé, sé que es caro...

—¿Y entonces?

—No hubieras gastado dinero en un perfume —murmuró serio.

—¡Desagradecido! —exclamó con las manos en la cintura.

—Hermano —reprochó Shun—, no seas así.

—Lo siento... gracias, ponny —¿Por qué iba a negar que estuvo a punto de comprarse ese perfume semanas atrás pero que no le había alcanzado? ¡El narcisista! ¿Para qué esconderse si ya todos conocían su colección de perfumes importados?

—Seiya... —pronunció entre dientes el pelilargo, blandiendo un celular en la mano.

—¡Oh! Vamos, Shiryu... Sabes que lo necesitas... Yo necesito que tengas celular.

—Y tú sabes perfectamente que estoy en contra de la dominación tecnológica. ¡No hubieras gastado dinero en esto!

—¡Shiryu! —se quejó Seiya con un tono algo infantil— Es imposible hallarte sin un celular.

—¡Nómbrame! —sentenció el Dragón— Y yo saldré de mi cuarto, bajaré las escaleras y preguntaré qué necesitas. No hace falta llamarme a un celular.

—Gracias, Seiya. —dijo Hyoga algo sorprendido por su regalo. ¿Era alguna especie de indirecta?

El Pegasus se lo confirmó.

—Ese mapa, amigo errante, es para que sepas a donde tienes que volver...

 

Acaso, ¿ese había sido el regalo más tierno de todos?

 

—¡Acuarelas! —exclamó Shun sentado en el sillón, bien... otro regalo ñoño.

—Sí, como eres algo así como el artista del grupo... —sonrió repleto de felicidad, le encantaba eso de los regalos—. El año que viene te regalaré algo más profesional —dejó en claro que su situación económica nada tenía que ver con el concepto que tenia sobre su amigo, de hecho Seiya era el único conocedor de lo que padecía Shun.

—¡Ah! Los míos —exclamó Shiryu —este es el tuyo, Ikki. Perdona que no te lo envolví, no me dio tiempo.

—Otro más que me trata de sucio —Ikki observó con recelo las sales aromáticas para bañera.

 

Conociendo la reacción de su amigo, el Dragón se acercó a su oído y le susurró.

 

—Es para que lo uses con Seiya...

—Oh... —murmuró sorprendido— gracias... —Ahora comprendía el fin del regalo.

—¿Otro video? —se sorprendió Seiya al descubrir la forma de su regalo.

—Sí, había pensando en un libro —comentó el pelilargo—; pero como era para ti, en última instancia me decidí por un video, al fin y al cabo explica lo mismo.

—¿Sobre reproducción sexual? —se decepcionó el Pegasus, ahora tenía dos regalos repetidos.

—Sobre cuidados —aclaró Shiryu mirando de reojo al Phoenix quien estaba a su izquierda—. Muy diferente al otro, quizás no tan explicativo, Seiya... Y te recomiendo que mires primero este.

 

Seiya dejó el regalo de Shiryu junto al de Ikki, cuya tapa era bastante contundente: "Adicción anal VI".

 

—Y para ti, Hyoga...

 

El aludido se puso de pie, dejando el sillón donde se había sentado junto a Shun y se acercó a los otros tres.

 

—No sabía qué regalarte y te compré ropa...

 

El rubio rompió a reír y ante el rostro de su amigo aclaró.

 

—Yo tampoco sabía que regalarte y también te compre ropa.

 

Ahora que el pelilargo comprendió, también empezó a reír.

 

—Es una camisa, sino te gusta con la misma bolsa puedes ir a cambiarla.

—No Shiryu, está bien. Me gusta el color.

—Pruébatela para ver si te va el talle. Tenemos el mismo cuerpo, pero quizás...

—A simple vista me va bien. Gracias.

—Shun —le llamó Shiryu— espero que puedas comprenderme. _Necesitaba_ regalar un libro, así que te compré uno.

—Está bien, Shiryu. Me gusta leer —Shun sonrió levantándose del sillón—. Gracias.

 

Rompió el papel leyendo apenas la tapa: El Hobbit... ¡Otro más! ¿Por qué siempre lo tenían que tratar como a un niño? ¡No lo era! Al notar el rostro de decepción de Andrómeda, el Dragón aclaró.

 

—Si bien El Hobbit fue escrito como un cuento para niños, lo leen muchos adultos y es la pre-cuela del Señor de los Anillos —Al escuchar ese nombre el rostro se le iluminó por completo—. Te gustará —aseguró el pelilargo.

—Bien, pato sucio, quiero tu regalo —exigió Ikki impaciente.

—Pues bien —susurró el Cisne poniéndose de pie en busca de su bolsa que tenía escondida detrás del sillón y cual Santa Claus comenzó a repartir— Ikki... —sentenció entre dientes—. Seiya, Shiryu —Y cuando le tocó el turno a Shun sonrió como nunca lo hacía, y cuando lo hacía era solo para él— Shun... este es el tuyo.

— _Waou_ , ganso —se quedó el Phoenix anonadado, sin palabras—La colección de Make Up... esto cuesta-

—Fortuna, lo sé —completó el ruso y nada mejor que tenerlo contento a su próximo cuñado.

 

Cuasi adivinó sus intenciones y lo fulminó con la mirada. ¡Qué bajo buscar comprarlo de esa forma! Pero era la colección de Make Up, la que por tantos años deseó. ¡¿Quién iba a decir que ese escuincle le iba a dar el mejor regalo en décadas?!

 

—¿Lubricante a base de vaselina? —se extrañó Seiya. ¡Sí que había recibido regalos atípicos!

—Créeme... lo necesitarás —murmuró el rubio mirando de reojo a Ikki—. Después me lo agradecerás. Y Shiryu, ya sabes, sino te gusta o no te va el talle lo puedes cambiar.

—Gracias, Hyoga —dijo el aludido guardando dentro de su bolsa... una camisa.

—¡Hyoga! —exclamó Andrómeda repleto de felicidad.

—¿Te gusta, Shunny?

 

La cara de asco de Ikki fue muy notoria: "¿Te gusta, _Shunny_?" ¡Patético!

 

—¡Un Discman! ¡Por fin lo tengo!

—Sabía que te iba a gustar —sonrió Hyoga con satisfacción, sentándose a su lado. Siempre supo lo que Andrómeda en verdad quería.

—"Sabía que te iba a gustar" —repitió Ikki con burla, en voz alta, sin darse cuenta, muerto de celos y envidia. ¡¿Cómo podía ser que ese pato sarnoso le regalase a su propio hermano el regalo perfecto?! Acaso ¿él no conocía lo suficiente a Shun como para saberlo?

—Ikki... —censuró Seiya codeándolo.

—Lo siento —susurró el Phoenix volviendo en sí y escondiéndose de la mirada de reproche de Andrómeda.

 

Andrómeda... el pobre se hundió en el sillón, sumamente abochornado. Se produjo un segundo de silencio en el que habló, ya cuando todos habían calmado esa ansiedad por los regalos.

 

—Yo... los regalos de ustedes...

—Tranquilo, hermanito —dijo Ikki con ternura—, no hacen falta los regalos, solo son gestos lindos, pero no, en verdad, significativos... —intentó tranquilizarlo imaginando que no había podido comprar nada.

—No es eso, yo los tengo pero... se los daré después... —le daba vergüenza ir en busca de sus insignificantes regalos.

—No te preocupes, Shun...-fue Shiryu el que habló— de veras, es algo secundario.

—No, de verdad, yo los tengo es que...

—Ya Shun, debo admitir que esperaba otro más, pero —dijo Seiya.

—¡Que sí los tengo! —se exasperó— Lo siento, digo que sí los tengo, pero se los daré después...

 

La sonrisa que portaba Hyoga, dedicada solo a él era un bálsamo para Shun en ese momento tan embarazoso.

 

—Tengo otro regalo para ti... —susurró el Cisne en el oído de su mejor amigo, consiguiendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, el murmullo de los demás solapaban sus palabras.

—¿De... veras?

—Sí, pero es una sorpresa.

—Qué bueno, porque yo también te tengo una sorpresa —Desde ya que Andrómeda no pensaba darle el regalo tan peculiar frente a todos. ¿O qué pensabas? ¿Que sí?

 

Ese lunes en particular habían quedado en planear una salida, nada raro, hacer algo por la tarde, pues al otro día debían seguir con sus deberes diarios, ya sea ir a trabajar y/o estudiar en algunos casos. Por fortuna esa salida despejó a Shun, haciéndole olvidar un poco su decepción consigo mismo, pero al regresar, cerca de la cena, supo que debía enfrentar a sus amigos con sus regalos de segunda mano. ¡¿Qué iban a pensar de él?! ¿Que no valoraba su amistad o que no eran lo suficientes buenos para recibir regalos?

 

Shun subió uno a uno los peldaños de la escalera y, derrotado, fue en busca del regalo de su hermano. Supo que esa sería el más difícil de todos, por quien lo recibiría, luego, después de la cena quedarían los otros dos, porque Hyoga no podía quejarse del suyo aunque... a último momento le entró el miedo, pánico al pensar que tal vez, cabía la remota posibilidad de que Hyoga... ¡no quisiese en verdad eso! O que no lo considerase un verdadero regalo; pero ¿en qué pensaba? ¿Cómo no le iba a gustar? ¡Era Shun! Era él, todo lo que rodeaba a Andrómeda era significativo e importante para el ruso.

 

 

…

 

 

—Hermano —susurró Shun en la puerta del cuarto de Ikki.

—Shun, sí, pasa —invitó el aludido con una sonrisa.

 

Andrómeda ingresó escondiendo detrás de la espalda un paquete pequeño, envuelto en papel de regalo, con la mirada baja intentó armar una oración, pero la culpa lo consumía por dentro.

 

Haciéndole el regalo perfecto a su mejor amigo y dejando en segundo plano a su hermano, ¡si este se enterase! Se moriría de celos en ese preciso instante.

 

—¿Qué sucede, hermanito?

—Tu... regalo —con torpeza cedió el paquete—. Disculpa por no haberte dado algo mejor —agregó mientras su hermano descubría que había allí dentro—; pero creí que te gustaría, siempre te gustó esa foto.

—Shun... —pronunció el Phoenix con voz parca— este ha sido el mejor regalo que me dieron en toda mi vida. Por lo que significa esta foto para mí.

—Hace años que la tenía y bueno... le hice una copia.

 

Esa foto, era una foto vieja de ellos dos cuando eran niños, con Ikki pequeño y sosteniendo entre sus frágiles brazos a su indefenso hermano, en ese momento tan solo un bebé de meses. Una foto que para ambos significaba mucho.

 

—Digamos que solo gasté en el marco...

—Pero, Shun —volvió a repetir con los ojos húmedos—. Este ha sido, lejos, mucho mejor que el regalo de ese ganso malhablado.

—¿De veras? —preguntó el menor contagiado con la emoción de su hermano, además sabía lo que significaba para él la colección de CD’s.

 

Ante el asentimiento del mayor, Shun no pudo más que abrazarlo con fuerza, al final había resultado mucho más fácil de lo que creyó. ¡Haberlo sabido antes! En fin, que su hermano no se enterase que la idea de ese regalo era repetida ¡porque ahora sí, moriría de celos ahí mismo!

 

Llegó la hora de la cena y Shun de nuevo supo que no podía dilatar mas el asunto, fue por eso que intercedió el paso de Seiya en su habitación, cediéndole abruptamente un paquete aun más pequeño que el anterior, sin decir nada, muerto de vergüenza.

 

—¿Y esto? —preguntó el Pegasus.

—Mi regalo... El tuyo, de mí para ti —respondió Andrómeda con infinita estupidez— Es el Resident Evil... sé que lo querías y bueno...

—¡Gracias, Shun!

—Sé que no es mucho...

—Pero de veras ¡gracias! —repitió con auténtica efusividad—. Ha sido, por lo menos, lo que yo en verdad quería.

 

Había querido ese juego por mucho tiempo, a pesar de que era miedoso para eso. Y no le importaba el precio aunque sabía que tan solo costaban cinco dólares los juegos. Seiya era así, valoraba el gesto y a decir verdad... había resultado ser el mejor regalo de todos, a comparación de los videos y... la vaselina.

 

—¿Bajamos a comer? —propuso Seiya alegre.

—Vamos...

 

Shun se sintió aliviado, comenzaba a sentirse más aligerado, ahora solo le faltaba Shiryu, y tan mal hasta el momento no le había ido. Pensar que buscó la manera de dividir esos 25 dólares de manera equitativa. En fin, era hora de cenar, después se encargaría de su amigo Dragón.

 

…

 

Persiguió al pelilargo por toda la casa, dando con él en la oficina de Saori, a esas alturas vacía. Shiryu se encontraba buscando unos papeles de la fundación, pues desde que Saori no estaba, era desde Tokio, su mano derecha.

 

—Hola, Shun —saludó el Dragón— ¿a qué se debe tu cara? —advirtió la tristeza en el otro.

—Tengo tu regalo. Y sé que es una porquería, pero seré sincero contigo: no tenía mucho dinero, y ante la desesperación se me ocurrió esto. Si no te gusta lo entiendo, no hace falta que me mientas.

—Shun...

—Además sé que no significa mucho. En valores...

—Shun...

—Aunque eso no quita que va con cariño...

—¡Shun! —llamó Shiryu riendo apenas— Ya... dame el regalo y deja que yo juzgue —aunque desde ya que no lo iba a hacer.

 

Sin opciones, suspiró derrotado, Shun extendió el paquete muy similar al que le había dado a su hermano, esperó un tiempo prudencial para hablar, mientras el pelilargo se encontraba muy entretenido rompiendo el papel.

 

—Es una foto de nosotros cinco... justo después de Hades, cuando nos recuperamos de la batalla... Es linda y bueno... Yo tengo casi todas las fotos de nosotros...

—Shun... gracias... es genial... —Shiryu no tenia palabras para describir lo que sintió ante ese regalo, mas sus ojos hablaron por él.

—Shiryu...

—Gracias, tú sabes muy bien que yo valoro mucho estas cosas...

—Lo sé, por eso...

—¿Cómo pensaste que no me iba a gustar? —reprochó con lágrimas— Así me regalen la edición especial de Tolkien. Tema aparte: cuesta fortuna. No se hubiera comparado con esto, nada se compara con esto...

—Gracias... —fue lo único que pudo decir Andrómeda.

—Gracias a ti —contradijo el Dragón abrazando apenas el portarretrato.

—El portarretrato es de madera, de calidad —aclaró para quebrar un poco ese momento.

—Esta bonito, pero aun más su contenido. Shun... —pronunció Shiryu— No importa el regalo en sí, sino quién te lo da y con el tipo de cariño con el cual lo hace. Hay regalos que en valores pueden ser insignificantes ¿pero tienes una idea de lo que logran en uno?

—Pues... una vez recibí una postal de June, desde Etiopía, cuando peor me sentía... Ya sabes, cuando mi hermano se enteró que yo, bueno... _eso_... y no sé, creo que ese regalo será por mucho tiempo el mejor de todos los que he recibido. Pues nada ni nadie me han ayudado tanto en ese momento.

—¿Ves? ¿Comprendes lo que intento decirte?

—Sí —sonrió Shun algo apenado por su paranoia con los regalos.

—Bueno, todos se han ido a dormir —susurró el pelilargo—. Yo también me iré. ¿Tú qué harás?

—También… me iré a la cama. Buenas noches, Shiryu.

—Buenas noches, Shun.

 

Andrómeda salió primero del despacho directo a su cuarto para buscar ansioso el último regalo, pues de seguro Hyoga aun seguiría despierto. En pocos minutos, mientras se preparaba, la mansión se sumió en un silencio casi absoluto, exceptuando los ruidos nocturnos de una noche estrellada, repleta de insectos que disfrutaban del calor que particularmente hacía en esas fechas.

 

…

 

Shun llegó ante la puerta de Hyoga y golpeó muy despacio para no alertar a nadie, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el Cisne escuchase el llamado. La puerta se abrió dejando entrever a un ruso asombrado por repentina visita a esas horas de la noche.

 

—Shun, pasa... —invitó en un susurro.

—¿Estabas por dormir? —preguntó Andrómeda algo apenado.

—No, estaba leyendo...

 

Entró al cuarto y se quedó de pie, algo confundido. El rubio notó esa incomodidad y guardó silencio un tiempo prudencial. Shun, vestido con su piyama blanco se veía adorable, como un niño pequeño e indefenso, aquello se le hizo sugestivo a Hyoga, quien no pudo evitar que su mirada recayera en las redondeces del menor, por lo menos hasta que este volteó para romper ese silencio.

 

—Tú sabes, Hyoga... —le costaba hablar— tú eres... tú siempre...

—Tranquilo —rió el Cisne con ternura, descalzo y vestido únicamente con un pantalón deportivo.

—Yo sé que —Ver al ruso con el torso desnudo era demasiado— tú como amigo mereces el mejor regalo, y bueno me he decidió a darte aquello que tú anhelabas...

—Shun...

—Déjame hablar —pidió el aludido algo nervioso—. Lo decidí así porque tú eres el mejor amigo que cualquiera puede querer tener.

—Lo sabes, Shunny, ya hablamos de ello. Yo no quiero ser tu amigo...

—Lo sé, es por eso...

—Pero tampoco te presionaré, entiendo que para ti no es tan sencillo como lo es para mí. Quedamos en que seguiríamos siendo amigos...

—Hasta que yo... quiera —completó—. ¿Quieres tu regalo o no?

 

Hyoga no pudo responder y Shun tomó aquello como una afirmativa, por eso con tranquilidad comenzó a quitarse la parte de arriba del piyama, sin desabrochar los botones, como si fuese una camiseta, dejando su torso blanco al desnudo. El Cisne comenzó a respirar con dificultad, la sangre comenzaba a agolparse en la zona baja de su cuerpo y su corazón podía sentirlo latir, hasta podía escucharlo; pero fue grande la sorpresa cuando el menor se quitó los pantalones.

 

—¡Shun! —el ruso se aguantó la risa al ver esa prenda, común, pero de un motivo bastante peculiar en su pequeño "amigo".

—Tu dijiste, la semana pasada, que te gustaría verme con esto, que tú querías esto...

—Te queda... precioso. Tiene conejitos —aguantó la carcajada.

 

Esa prenda, reconoció el rubio y por eso le había gustado, era un claro ejemplo de lo que en realidad significaba Shun: Inocente, divertido... y a su vez muy provocativo. Por eso le había gustado tanto cuando la vio, por eso fantaseó con vérsela puesta, pero desde ya que era una broma. Aunque entendió el fin de Andrómeda, el regalo no era la prenda, sino lo que había allí adentro, quien la portaba.

 

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con tono inocente, pero con una mirada libidinosa.

—Me encanta —aclaró Hyoga con voz ronca, acercándose con lentitud hacia su presa.

—¿Recuerdas el mes pasado, cuando estábamos encerrados en el lavadero?

—Sí —respondió el Cisne hundiendo el rostro en el perfumado cuello de su amigo, y dejando que sus manos decidieran el rumbo por su cuenta.

—Bueno, yo quería... pero tú _acabaste_ en mi boca...

—Es que tienes una boquita muy linda, Shun —argumentó el ruso mordiéndole con sutileza el cuello mientras las manos acariciaban la espalda del menor— Una boca muy cálida, suave y atrevida...

—Bueno... Yo quería hacerlo...

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Bueno, pues... —Andrómeda cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la grata sensación de ser abrazado y acariciado por esas manos— Me gustaba mucho y no lo pude evitar.

—¿No podías sacarlo de tu boca? —preguntó el rubio por completo excitado, ahora su boca buscaban los labios de su amigo, su lengua, su sabor. Las manos comenzaron a descender con lentitud, pecaminosamente.

—No, no podía —respondió—; pero también quería. Desde ese día estoy decidido es que... ¡la tienes muy grande! y... me va a doler —dijo lo último casi en un susurro, mientras Hyoga le tomaba de los brazos para colocárselos sobre sus hombros.

—Prometo hacerte el menor daño posible —aseguró Hyoga ya con las manos dentro de esa fina ropa interior. Con delicadeza la deslizó por las piernas y la retiró, dejándola olvidada en algún lugar de su cuarto.

 

Shun se dejó besar una y otra vez, y de tan solo pensar en lo que iba a suceder sentía vibrar su cuerpo de placer. El Cisne detuvo todos los movimientos para observar con lascivia la entrepierna de su amante, tenía el miembro por completo erguido.

 

Andrómeda sintió que su cuerpo caía con lentitud sobre una superficie blanda: la cama de su amigo, quien con paciencia le besó el rostro, bajando lentamente por el cuello hasta su pecho, donde se detuvo unos segundos para succionarle las tetillas. El ruso escuchó los primeros gemidos del menor cuando la lengua comenzó a descender más y más, hasta llegar a la mata de pelo que recubría el tronco del pene, pero la risa le indicó que era más cosquillas que placer lo que le causaba. Sin embargo la historia fue distinta cuando sintió esa misma lengua en la punta del miembro.

 

—Te gusta ¿verdad? —preguntó el ruso con una sonrisa, levantando apenas la cabeza. Shun no pudo si quiera abrir sus ojos, menos responder. Entrelazó los dedos en la rubia cabellera de su hombre y lo instó a que siguiera. Hyoga no se hizo rogar y saboreando primero esa punta, bajó con la lengua a través del tronco, engullendo el pene sin piedad, metiéndolo y sacándolo de la boca incesantemente, hasta que lo creyó conveniente. Los gemidos de Andrómeda iban en aumento, volviéndose peligrosamente escandalosos—. Shhh... despertarás a todos —susurró el Cisne jugando con la boca y el pene de su amigo como si de un helado se tratara.

 

Shun ya no sabía qué hacer con las manos, no sabía cómo ponerse, su cuerpo se movía solo, con un lento vaivén que acompañaba la labor de su amante. Hyoga notó que ya había llegado al límite, y por eso dejó el miembro tranquilo y con sutileza volteó a su amigo, quien se desconcertó "¡¿Ya?! ¡¿Tan rápido?!" Pensó Shun, un poco atemorizado por la simple idea de ese miembro clavándose profundamente en su interior y —¿por qué negarlo?— también excitado hasta la médula.

 

Sin embargo los planes del Cisne eran otros, un poco más sucios de lo que Andrómeda imaginaba. El ruso, precavido, acarició primero el trasero de su amante, sintiendo en la yema de los dedos la tersura. Jugó con un dedo, dibujando apenas el orificio tan anhelado, y besó con gracia aquella zona, consiguiendo que el otro se arquease de placer, aun más, cuando sintió la húmeda lengua del rubio hurgando ese lugar tan íntimo y cerrado, tan puro y misterioso... tan inexplorado.

 

La saliva hizo su trabajo a la perfección, dilató un poco aquella cerrada entrada, lo suficiente para que un dedo se introdujese con relativa facilidad. Sentir eso en su interior fue tan extraño para Shun. Por un lado prohibido y por el otro placentero; doloroso, pero a su vez calmaba un poco ese deseo que nacía con furia el interior y que comenzaba a desbordarlo por completo.

 

Extasiado con tan solo jugar allí, el rubio dejó escapar algunos gemidos, también era demasiado para él, aquello que por tanto tiempo añoró ya lo tenía allí, frente a sus ojos, podía saborearlo inclusive.

 

—H-Hyoga —Su voz apenas fue un murmullo, más bien un jadeo. El aludido tomó eso como una petición y metiendo otro dedo buscó con la mano libre el enhiesto pene de Andrómeda para masturbarlo, y tenerlo así, lo más excitado posible. Supo que debía introducir otro dedo si quiera asegurarse de una buena penetración, pero era tan estrecho... Se las arreglo para ponerlo con las rodillas sobre el colchón, a pesar de la queja del menor—. No, Hyoga, así me da mucha vergüenza...

 

Hyoga no escuchó, o no quiso escuchar, y de todos modos lo colocó en esa posición, y ahora sí, con más libertad pudo meter un tercer dedo que no entró muy profundo, pero que sí dilató un poco más aquella entrada. Con suavidad el Cisne retiró esos tres dedos y observó la entrada ensanchada que poco a poco volvía a la normalidad.

 

El ruso dejó que descansara el vientre sobre el colchón, y acostándose sobre la espalda de él, le hizo sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo y el miembro duro entre las nalgas. Shun por reflejo, o por un impulso, abrió un poco las piernas, invitando así a su amigo. El rubio se incorporó un poco cuando la respiración se normalizó lo necesario, y estuvo a punto de comenzar a empujar, pero no... no quiso que su primera vez con Shun (si en verdad esa era "la primera vez") fuera de esa forma, quería verlo a los ojos, quería escuchar sus gemidos en el oído, quería ver esa boca ligeramente entreabierta dejando escapar sus pecaminosos y homosexuales gemidos... Quería verle el rostro, curvado por el placer y el éxtasis de sentirse dolorosamente penetrado. Así que Hyoga lo volteó de nuevo, poniéndolo boca arriba. Se recostó sobre él y le besó en la boca con pasión, hundiendo la lengua en su interior, mordiéndole los labios.

 

—Ya, Hyoga... No aguanto más...

 

Eso era lo que el Cisne necesitaba oír, y sin vueltas, tomando con la mano su propio miembro lo situó en la entrada de Andrómeda, empujando apenas, arrancándole un gemido de dolor que sublimó con besos y con caricias. Los bucles verdes que caían sobre la almohada del ruso tapaban en parte su rostro, en ese tiempo el cabello de Shun había crecido considerablemente, y con esos resortes el rubio se entretuvo, quizás para así distraerse un poco y darle tiempo al cuerpo de acostumbrarse a la invasión.

 

—¿Este es tu regalo? —por fin habló Hyoga.

—¿Te... gusta? —preguntó Andrómeda con dificultad cuando sintió una fuerte estocada en su interior y pudo ver el rostro del Cisne curvado en una mueca de placer y dolor— ¡Ah!

—Esta apretado aquí —Entrecerró los ojos para no ver el rostro de Shun y así acabar en el acto— Es un regalo muy especial, Shunny... Gracias...

—¿Sí? Pues para mí también lo es... este regalo me gusta más que el Discman —confesó Shun.

—Me lo hubieses dicho antes y me ahorraba el dinero —bromeó ya con todo el pene dentro de esa intimidad que se abría para recibirlo.

 

Se quedaron quietos y en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, con una sonrisa en los labios; sonrisa que pronto se torno en un gesto de placer cuando Hyoga comenzó con un lento y pronunciado vaivén, lento, pero que en pocos minutos fue frenético. Los gemidos de Shun acompañaban los suyos, clamando por más, como si su vida dependiera de cada estocada. Y el Cisne dejaba su vida en cada una de ellas.

 

Las manos del ruso aferraron las de Andrómeda, mientras este buscaba qué morder para no hacer un escándalo; sus piernas aferraron con desesperación la espalda de Hyoga, mientras que sus caderas se elevaron para recibir mejor esa intimidad. El Cisne comprendió, aunque le hubiese gustado estar así toda la vida, que ya era la hora... y con empatía buscó el pene de Shun para masturbarlo y ayudarle a llegar. Por fortuna Shun encontró el hombro del ruso donde solapar su grito cuando el orgasmo era ya un hecho.

 

El rubio se concentró en su persona, sintiendo el cálido néctar de su amante refregándose en el vientre y el débil palpitar del miembro que pronto acompañó los espasmos del suyo, miembro que latía en el interior de Andrómeda. Furioso, acabó... contrario a lo imaginado, sus últimos vaivenes fueron delicados y dulces, como si Shun se tratara de un frágil muñeco de porcelana. Así Hyoga sintió gozar al máximo.

 

Los últimos gemidos, contra todo intento de su dueño por evitarlos, resonaron en aquel cuarto a media luz.

 

En silencio, Shun se recostó sobre el cuerpo de su hombre una vez que este salió de su interior provocándole una extraña sensación de vacío. Fueron unos segundos de calma y quietud en donde el Cisne aprovechó para acariciar la tupida melena de Shun, disfrutando de tan preciado momento... Hasta que Andrómeda quebró el silencio recordando un detalle.

 

—Hyoga...

—¿Sí? —correspondió somnoliento.

—¿Y mi regalo?

—¿Eh? —se desconcertó el ruso incorporándose apenas.

—Dijiste hoy a la tarde que tenías una sorpresa para mí...

—Oh... —recordó— eres un vicioso —se burló divertido—; ya tuviste dos. ¿Quieres otro?

—Es que... Tú me lo dijiste y ahora quiero saber...

—Bueno... —concedió Hyoga sonriendo con picardía, se incorporó por completo, hurgando debajo de la cama de dónde sacó una bolsa cuyo contenido era un enigma.

—¿Y esto?

—Mi regalo —rió el Cisne ante el rostro estupefacto del menor—; no quise dártelo porque... tenía miedo de que te ofendieras...

 

Shun sacó del interior del paquete un pequeño consolador, que por arte de magia comenzó a andar solo, provocando un sonido peculiar. ¡Y él que pensaba que su regalo era obsceno!

 

La sonrisa del ruso se borró por completo, sintió que había estado muy desubicado con su regalo.

 

—¿Ves? Por eso no quise dártelo...

—¿Por qué no me lo diste antes? —exclamó Andrómeda desconcertando al otro— Pudimos haberlo usado, tonto —rió acostándose sobre el cuerpo de su amante con el aparato encendido en la mano.

—En el fondo siempre supe que te iba a gustar —se contradijo el rubio—; por algo lo compré...

—Pero bueno —dijo Shun con malicia y un brillo especial en los ojos—; tu regalo yo tuve que ponérmelo...

 

Unos segundos de silencio en donde Hyoga reacomodó sus ideas, aunque todo era muy claro. Y cuando cayó finalmente en la cuenta no le quedó más que exclamar.

 

—Ni se te ocurra, Shun.

—¿Por qué no? —rió el menor con picardía— Es justo ¿no te parece?

—Es muy distinto... —se quejó apartándose un poco de su amante, al cual comenzaba a temerle con esas locas ideas metidas en la cabeza. ¡Ni loco... Jamás se dejaría meter esa cosa!

—¡Vamos, Hyoga, yo me dejé, es tu turno! —pidió Andrómeda entre carcajadas buscando la forma de derribar a su amigo para llegar hasta su trasero y así meter el ruidoso aparato.

 

Entre risas, siguieron jugando al gato y al ratón, el Cisne intentando huir de un _sexopata_ que buscaba contra toda queja meter ese juguete en su sagrada e intocable intimidad. Al final, pensó Shun, no había sido tan terrible como imaginaba, sus regalos habían gustado y hasta el talle le había ido perfecto a pesar de que lo corroboró a ojo. Y aunque en un principio se sintió estúpido con aquel regalo, terminó agradeciendo la idea.

 

Y todos concordaban en algo aunque no lo manifestaron, el mejor regalo, a su manera, había sido el de Shun. Y desde ya que Hyoga no pensaba lo contrario. Había sido un día del amigo para recordar.

 

 

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
